Dark Intentions
by Max Strawberry
Summary: After the war. Society is reshaped. 25yearold Ginny is thrown into poverty. Without a formal education she can't get a decent job. Still, there's prostitution….GinnyDraco
1. Prologue

DARK INTENTIONS.

_**Summary**- After the war. Society is reshaped. 25-year-old Ginny is thrown into poverty. Without a formal education she can't get a decent job. Still, there's prostitution….Ginny/Draco_

_**Timeline-** 10 years after HBP._

_**Note:**- This is the Prologue. This part is just about the background of the story. The real story starts with chapter 1._

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all its affiliations belong to J.K Rowling respectively.**

It was the year 2006. Nine years has passed in the Dark Lord's rule. Nine years since Harry Potter, the hope of the Wizarding world against Voldemort, has disappeared. The world was a whole new place. The Muggle and Wizarding worlds were now exposed to each other. Both were controlled by Voldemort. It was an autocratic society.

It all started ten years ago with Albus Dumbledore's death. With his greatest enemy dead Voldemort considerably became more powerful. However, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's loyal soldiers, declared war shortly after his death. They were joined by the Ministry of Magic, which was falling under the weak leadership of the Minister.

The war lasted less than a year. The Order suffered great fatalities and betrayals. They were eventually thwarted by Voldemort. The Dark Lord easily gained control of the British Wizarding community. British Wizards were forced to accept him as a leader. Starting with Britain, Voldemort slowly gained power of the European Wizarding community. His power started to spread around the world.

However, not everyone bowed down to the Dark Lord. Countries like America, Japan, China, Russia held a strong resistance to his power, still they do. The resisting countries were turned into third world countries by the war. Wizards who fled to those countries were thrown into poverty.

On the other hand Voldemort's empire prospered each day. It was rich and powerful. Its society was a one where the rich prospered and the poor suffered. Voldemort, realizing that he simply cannot rule a society only of pureblooded wizards, let muggle borns and muggles live together. If anyone was to defy him, they were killed.

The Wizarding world's greatest loss suffered was the disappearance of Harry Potter, the Chosen one. A year after Dumbledore's death Harry Potter had simply vanished. Voldemort was always looking over his shoulder for the Boy Who Lived to reappear ready to kill him. The Dark Lord has put out a great bounty of a million galleons on Harry Potter's whereabouts. Though even after nine years there was still no Harry Potter. Still no hope.

**REVIEW**

_Tell me what you think? _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all its affiliations belong to J.K Rowling respectively.**

Ginny brushed sweat from her forehead. She was dead tired after hours of cleaning. She only had a one more shelf of books to dust. These books could not be cleaned using magic because the cleaning spells affected the books' magic. So, Ginny was non- magically cleaning an old section of the city library.

Ginny was a cleaner. She worked for a cleaning company which provided temporary cleaners, janitors, housekeepers, etc. Today she was sent to the city library to clean an old section.

Her eyes caught the title of the book she was dusting. _General Defensive Magic for Aurors._ Her mind drifted. Aurors. She had always wanted to become an auror. It was her dream. A dream which was brutally snatched away from her. After Dumbledore's death Hogwarts was closed. Ginny was unable to continue her education. Her parents couldn't afford to send her to another magical school. So, she stayed home helping her mother until she was seventeen. Not even Harry…oh my Merlin _Harry_! She hadn't thought about him in a long time. Memories flooded her mind.

After Dumbledore's funeral Harry had broken up with her to protect her. Harry gave all his reasons, the prophesy and Horcruxes. Curiously, she wasn't heartbroken over the fact as she knew one day it would come to that. She also knew after this whole Dark Lord ordeal was over, she and Harry would be together. But the day never came. Harry went on the hunt of the Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. The hunt was put to a pause as the war broke out and they returned to fight. Harry told Ginny that the hunt was fruitless. They hadn't even found who R.A.B was.

That short time Harry and Ginny were together during the war was something Ginny would never forget. It was a dark time yet a very sweet time. Harry stayed home at the Burrow with Ginny. Their relationship grew and Harry proposed to Ginny. They were going to get married after the war was over. Ginny's heart warmed as she remembered the days with Harry, the nights they made love in secret with a silencing spell. Then Harry had to go away again. The war was going nowhere. He _had _to find the Horcruxes before Voldemort gained more power.

Ron and Hermione stayed behind to fight. They needed more man power. They taught Ginny how to fight though they never let her in the battle. Then the war was over. Voldemort won. Harry didn't return. They were pretty sure that Voldemort didn't kill him because of the bounty. It seemed that even _He_ was baffled by Harry's sudden disappearance. Ginny cried her heart out for Harry day and night.

After the war there was a lot of change. Her parents didn't have an income. Bill, Charlie and the twins gave them money. It came to a point where her family was barely scraping. The twins' shop got banned. Ron had trouble finding a job. Bill and Charlie's jobs didn't pay well as they used to with the new government. They only had two meals a day. Ginny knew she was becoming a burden to her parents.

Ron and Hermione got married. It was a really great thing that happened to them in the midst of all the crisis. Bill and Fleur settled down in Egypt. They had three kids. The oldest will be seven by now. Charlie settled down in Romania. Percy, well he did whatever he did.

She heard he got married too. But she was so out of touch with her family. Last time she talked to them were over three years ago. As soon as she was seventeen she moved out of the house. She lied to her family saying she got a job but she had nothing. No one wanted to give a job to a girl who hadn't even done her OWLs. She remembered the first week she had slept on the streets starving. Then finally she got a job at the cleaning company. She managed to find a small cheap apartment with two rooms. It had a small bathroom, a small space for a living room and a bedroom. She had to pay twenty galleons a month for that pathetic excuse for an apartment. Her monthly income was sixty galleons. With bills, food, taxes and clothing she was barely scraping. Everything was so damn expensive.

Money brought her back to reality. She put back the book with regret. _Maybe in a next lifetime… _

It was seven o' clock in the evening when she came home. She showered and settled down to eat when she heard a knock on the door. It was probably her next door neighbor, Ken Strauss. Ken was a private investigator. The kind that find lost pets, if a spouse is cheating on the other, that kind. He was dedicated to his work. He cared for his clients and was waiting for a big case. Sometimes Ken included Ginny in his work. You know, he would show her a picture and tell her to go inside a restaurant and see if the man in the picture is there. Ken can't go in the restaurant because the security knows him.

Ginny opened the door. It _was _Ken. He smiled at her. Ginny returned the smile.

" Hey Gin"

"Hullo Ken"

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"No. You want me to do something?"

"Yeah, this little favor if you don't mind. I have to deliver a package, but I'm in a hurry. I got this tip off. I was wondering of you could deliver it. It's for a client and it's kinda important. The tip off is too."

"Sure Ken, no problem. Where to?"

"Well, the red street" Ken said.

Ginny eyes widened slightly. "The prostitute street?"

"Yes, but don't worry. It's really safe. I wouldn't let you go if it wasn't. You just have to give this to the girl in the silver scarf. It's no biggie." Ken said hurriedly.

" Um, Ok then." Ginny accepted the package.

Ken thanked her and quickly ran off. 'He really is in a hurry' She smiled to herself.

She slowly strode down the street. The evening walk was relaxing. She thought about Ken. He had been there when she had moved in. That was what eight years ago?. The had dated for a while, Ginny still recovering over Harry. But they decided that they were better off as just good friends. Ken had been a great friend to Ginny, he was almost like family to her now.

The red street was empty except for one person. The girl in the scarf. Ginny gave her the package and she didn't question her. Soon, Ginny was alone in the street. Ken was right, it didn't look dangerous here. This was where the girls get picked up. Prostitution was a blooming career these days. Ginny thoughtlessly leaned against the lamppost. She was once offered prostitution by a girl at her workplace. 'What Ginny, I know boys who would pay big money for you. You'd have a decent place to live. You can even get _your parents_ a decent place. Two girls here are coming with me. Whadya say?' She had told her. She had declined. She wasn't a whore. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Once she was sick for almost a month and couldn't go to work. She had no way to pay the bills and rent that month. Ken had kindly given her food and paid the medical bill, which she knew cost him a lot of money. She couldn't ask her family. She wouldn't be a burden. So, she had come to the red street and given this guy a hand job for a hundred galleons. She was able to pay all her bills and Ken back his money.

She dreamed of one day being rich and sharing her riches with her family. It was nothing but a dream.

She found herself reconsidering prostitution.

She was suddenly pushed into reality by the sound of a car honk.

There was a red Ferrari in front of her.

_Oooh, a rich guy._

The car kept honking for her. She turned around to leave but something told her to go to the Ferrari. She followed her instincts.

The black window of the car lowered as she came. There was a sun glassed man inside. He had strikingly blond hair. "Get in" He ordered.

She obeyed. Ginny felt overpowered. His very presence was powerful.

"I'll give you seven hundred galleons for the night. You do specials?"

Seven hundred galleons. _Seven hundred galleons.!_ Oh Merlin. She was rich.

She had no idea whatever 'specials' meant. Seven hundred galleons was all that registered in her mind.

"Yeah, sure" Ginny said. The Ferrari, the money, this was probably someone very important. May be that's what specials meant. Keep your mouth shut.

Corner of his lip curled. And he drove them to a hotel. _Autumn_. The most expensive hotel in England! Wow.

He didn't use the main entrance. There was probably a separate entrance for all the filthy rich bringing in their whores and mistresses, avoiding the public.

"Follow me" He ordered again. He sure is a very commanding person.

They went to the penthouse suit. 'Wow' Ginny couldn't help thinking.

He made sure that all the doors were locked. Then he led her into the bedroom.

Only then he took off his sunglasses. Only then Ginny realized who he really was!

_Draco Malfoy._

Ginny could have died then and there. Draco Malfoy was Dark Lord's right hand. He was one of the richest in the world. He was a killer. He was a celebrity.

The war changed a lot for Malfoy. The murder of Dumbledore made Draco Voldemort's favorite even though he didn't really kill him. The clever and successful penetration of Hogwarts was what made him special. After that Draco was made his head of security. Draco planned security systems, military strategies which eventually won wars. After the war Draco invented a security firm. He also had his family inheritance which he used to start a real estate agency, which developed into a chain of companies around the world. He also bought other various companies and eventually became the owner of couple of hundred companies around the world. He eventually became one of the richest in the world and a target for media. He got his father out of prison. Draco's parents now lived a very luxurious live at the Malfoy manor with their son's money.

He was married twice and had a son. Once to Pansy Parkinson a marriage that lasted a year. Second time to an Italian beauty for nine months. Both his wives refused to give reasons for the divorces. His private life made most of the headlines in the newspapers. It was a known fact that he was a womanizer. He had mistresses and whores everywhere, every country. One of the top hundred scandals of the century was one of Draco's mistresses getting pregnant. It was rumored that he was going to marry her too. The whole pregnancy was heavily scrutinized by the media. In the end Draco made his mistress give up the custody of the child for him. His son, Jake, five years old is raised by nannies in his main home in London.

All kinds of thoughts flashed across Ginny's head.

Though, he didn't seem to recognize her.

He was getting undressed.

Ginny was now very very uncomfortable. This whole thing was a very bad idea. _What was she thinking?_ Oh, yeah. Seven hundred galleons.

He looked up at her and barked " Get undressed."

Ginny panicked. She started to take off her clothes.

Draco was naked now. Ginny stared at him. His body was lean, chiseled. She gawked at his manhood. He was so _big_.

He smirked at her reaction.

Ginny had only been with two men in her life. Harry and Ken. Three if you count the hand job.

Ginny took off her traveling cloak. She wore muggle clothes underneath. She liked muggle clothes.

Draco watched her as she got undressed.

She took off her shoes first. Then she took off her blouse revealing her bra. Then she took off her jeans. She was blushing.

Draco looked her up and down, smirking.

She slowly tool off her underwear. She stood before him, naked. Her whole body was red with blush.

"Excellent. Get on the bed"

Ginny obeyed.

He got on top of her. He had a predatory glint in his eyes. It frightened Ginny.

He started kissing her. Softly, at first. Then his hands started to roam over her body. His kisses became hard. His hands rough. Ginny writhed beneath him. His hands kept her steady. Soon his mouth replaced his hands. He was licking, sucking, biting her.

His bites became painful. He bit her on her nipple and drew blood. Ginny cried out in pain. Then he bit her between the legs. Ginny saw bright lights at the pain. It was too much for her. "Stop, you're hurting me" she cried out to him.

Malfoy looked at her. He was confused. "What you mean? I'm paying you extra"

Suddenly she realized what 'specials' meant. Oh, no.

No, no, no, no.

He was back on her again. She cried out in pain. Begged him to stop. But he ruthlessly carried on. Her pain only added to his pleasure.

Then he tore into her. He kept tearing into her until he gave a shudder and collapsed on her. Ginny felt liquid being released inside her through the pain.

He was gasping for air. "You're amazing" he exclaimed through breaths.

Ginny's body felt violated. Her skin seemed to be on fire. _Damn, it hurt so much._

After lying there for about an hour the pain subsided.

Draco was in the shower.

Ginny slowly got up and got dressed. She grabbed the money left on the bedside table.

And she fled.

**REVIEW**

_Tell me what you think? Review and lift my spirits. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all its affiliations belong to J.K Rowling respectively.**

**

* * *

_I've stayed in the front yard all my life.  
I want a peek at the back  
Where it's rough and untended and hungry weed grows.  
A girl gets sick of a rose. _**

-"A song in the front yard", Gwendolyn Brooks

_But I say it's fine. Honest, I do.  
And I'd like to be a bad woman, too,  
And wear the brave stockings of night-black lace  
And strut down the streets with paint on my face. _

-"A song in the front yard", Gwendolyn Brooks

_Why is a woman's sexuality  
Always under so much scrutiny?  
Why can't she do exactly as she please  
Without being called a million things?_

-"Still Dirrty", Christina Aguilera, _Back to Basics_

* * *

Ginny was lying on the bed tightly hugging herself. It was the morning after. Ginny couldn't believe the previous night. _Did it happen for real?_ Her body was still sore. However she had the perfect remedy for the pain. Seven hundred galleons.

Ginny was fantasizing all the things she could do with the money. She would skip work today and go shopping. She jumped out of the bed and nearly tripped over in her excitement.

xxx

Ginny was so happy. In fact she was euphoric. She spent the whole day shopping. She bought herself clothes and jewelry. Her living room now had a brand new table and two chairs other than the battered old couch. There were big bags of groceries on the new table.

She paid her rent for three months. She also got a library membership card for a year.

Even after all the expenses she had two hundred galleons left. She decided to owl them to her parents. She felt ashamed for not thinking about her parents earlier.

Now she was writing a letter to her parents sitting on her brand new hundred and fifty galleons worth table. She wrote big fat lies saying she got a bonus payment at her workplace. She finished the letter and put it in her traveling cloak pocket. She would go to the owlery on her way to work tomorrow.

She started unwrapping her groceries. She was going to make steak dinner for Ken and herself. It would be a very special night, as Ginny had other plans after the dinner.

xxx

Ken was very surprised at the steak dinner, her new dress and the new furniture. When he asked her where she got the money, she told him that she won a lottery. Ken knew her company didn't pay bonuses to cleaners. Ginny wished with all her heart that Ken, a private investigator, would buy her lie. She so didn't want to tell him the truth. If Ken didn't believe her, he didn't give any indication.

The dinner was great. Ken made Ginny laugh a lot of times. They cracked jokes, shared life stories. The food was more than they both had had in a month.

Ken thanked her over and over when he left. Ginny told him that the dinner was thanks for being there for her through hard times. Ken had smiled at that.

xxx

Ginny nervously paced her room after Ken left. She had doubts in her mind about what she had to do.

'Oh, stop it. I'm gonna do it' She thought to herself.

She went into her room and put on a new outfit she bought. The outfit was, well, skimpy. Her top was sleeveless and showed great amounts of her cleavage and stomach. Her skirt was leather, low cut and barely covered her thighs. Her legs were covered in a fishnet and knee high boots. Ginny put on blood red lipstick and enormous amounts of eye shadow, blush, and powder. The make up covered all her beauty.

Then locked her apartment and set in the direction of the red street.

Ginny had thought about it over and over. The money was just too great. She could earn a lot more money in one night than she did in a month of her cleaning job.

One thing was sure. She certainly wouldn't do 'specials'. It hurt too much.

Ginny stood seductively against the lamp post when a car stopped in front of her.

She went to the open car window and said, "Hey baby"

xxx

The money was great. She could make at least two hundred dollars every night she 'worked'.

Her apartment was filling up with new things. She threw away the battered old couch and bought a new one. She bought a new cloth cupboard to fill all her new clothes. She bought dressing table, a TV and a fridge which was never empty. She sent her parents hundreds of galleons every month. Her excuse was that she got a new job which paid better.

Her impossible excuses didn't play that well with her neighbor, Ken. He was suspicious of her. He had probably figured out what she was really doing because he often made disapproving comments about prostitutes to her, which she pointedly ignored.

She often thought about moving but she couldn't leave Ken, or her spot on red street.

She had all kinds of men each night; old, young, married. However, all of them were rich and often drunk. She felt uncomfortable at first but she got used to her customers. Her customers were way better than starving in the streets. She always used protection and never did any 'special' things.

Her 'night job' usually got her too tired for her day job. She missed work days many times and had received two warnings. At last she got too tired and quit the cleaning company.

Now she had time to do what she wanted to do most in the world. Continue her education. She spent her daytime studying in the city library. She still dreamt of being an auror.

She had seen an advertisement in the newspaper by the Ministry of magic. They wanted new aurors. Nobody wanted to be an auror these days. It was a big joke. Defeat dark wizards? They were _controlled _by a dark wizard.

All aurors did these days were finding lost pets. It had become like the muggle police. Murder, kidnap, mayhem cases were handled very carefully. First thing to handle about the cases were finding if the crime is a political crime. If it was, the case was dropped on the spot.

The ministry seemed desperate for more aurors. They seem to be looking for anyone with decent defense skills. If Ginny could learn something off this books, She could become and auror finally!

xxx

_The story is starting! The good stuff is on the way. It's gonna have a turning point in the next chapter. Ginny's life is turned upside down. _

_I also want to thank my reviewers, Thanks guys you made me cry with joy. Keep reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all its affiliations belong to J.K Rowling respectively.**

* * *

_Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)  
You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you_

-"The Voice Within", Christina Aguilera _Stripped_

* * *

Ginny studied hard for a month. Ken helped her with practical spells. He seemed happy that Ginny was finally considering a 'decent' job.

"Wow that was _some_ patronus. Who taught you that?" Ken exclaimed.

_Harry._ Harry had.

Ken noticed her expression. "Hey, Gin. You alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Just old memories". Ginny secretly wiped back a tear.

xxx

Finally the day arrived for the auror interviews. Ginny was scared out of her mind. Ken was there for her through the whole ordeal. "You'll be alright Gin. Just relax" He assured her.

Ken took his day off to take Ginny to the Ministry. Then he waited outside.

He watched as Ginny walked to the interview room.

Two hours passed. Ginny finally came out. Her face was flushed. Her eyes were blotchy.

"Gin…" Ken asked concerned.

She looked up at him and said, "I got accepted".

xxx

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Ginny said through tears. "I'm an auror. An _auror_!"

They were celebrating her victory in Ginny's apartment. The celebration consisted of bottles and bottles of butterbeer.

"I'm finally…finally…my dreams…" Ginny's voice was starting to slur.

"To Ginny the auror" Ken stood up to raise a toast to her. He stumbled. Ginny stood up to help him, which only caused both of them to fall onto the floor.

Ginny was on top of Ken. They both laughed, drunk.

"Oh, Ginny…"

"Ken"

Suddenly they were aware of their closeness.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Ken slowly moved his lips to hers…

xxx

Ginny woke up with a start. Her head was throbbing in pain. She distantly remembered the previous night.

She had slept with Ken. And they were not dating.

Ken had been very gentle with her. It was sweet. Their lovemaking was like eating a smooth vanilla ice cream.

Ginny smiled despite her pain. Her 'job' had ruined her sex life for her. She didn't enjoy sex with those strangers. It was merely an act with them. But with Ken, with someone she cared for…it was special.

Ginny hadn't gone to the red street in weeks. She had decided to quit it when she became an auror.

Ginny wasn't in love with Ken. Sure she loved him as a friend but, that was that. Still, she had enjoyed last night with Ken.

Ginny felt the bed and noticed that Ken wasn't there.

He was in the kitchen.

xxx

"Ken…"

"Ginny! Good morning" He greeted her happily. He was making her breakfast.

"Ken, we need to talk…about last night…"

"Ginny I…"

"We were drunk, Ken. It's not that I don't care for you, it's just that…"

"Ginny, stop, I get it. We are friends. And I love you…as a friend. So, let's not make a big deal out of it, okay. But I have to say I enjoyed it very much"

"Me too"

They smiled at each other.

For a moment Ginny thought she saw something somber in his eyes, but dismissed the thought.

xxx

It was Ginny's first day as an auror. She was nervous.

An assistant showed her around the Ministry building. The auror department was considerably small. It was on the fifth floor. There were only five cubicles for offices in the whole department! And only two were occupied. The assistant introduced her to the two aurors.

" Mr. Brown, Mr.Desai meet Ginny Weasley. The new auror"

They exchanged pleasantries.

Mr. Brown was, well, old. He looked worn out. All his hair was shiny white. He was very thin and was slightly crooked because of his old age. He was no way fit to be an auror.

Mr. Brown gave her a disapproving look which he tried to cover with a toothless smile.

Mr. Desai was a whole different case. He was young, about middle thirties, Indian. He was very pleasant looking. His chocolate brown eyes bore into hers as he smiled at her.

The assistant left leaving the rest of the tour to the two men.

Mr. Brown mumbled something about work and left Ginny alone with Mr. Desai. Ginny seriously didn't like Brown.

Desai noticed her sour face and smiled understandingly. "Don't mind him Miss. Weasley. He's an old fashioned old man. He's one of those men who think that women should stay home serving their husbands. I, on the other hand, know better and am honored to have you here." He smiled at her again.

"Thanks. Please, call me Ginny" Ginny was starting to like him.

"Sure Ginny, call me Ashan"

Then he took her on a tour of the department.

" Well, Ginny you probably know, aurors are a joke these days. Well, look at this department. It's pathetic. It's here for the namesake. Well, we're here to change that. No matter the current circumstances, we still protect our people. We help them, even if it's something like finding a lost cat." He spoke with such passion. Ginny found her attitude toward job as an auror taking a whole new turn.

"I have been an auror for five years. Old Brown has been for twenty years. He was with the old Ministry. He fought in the war too. He was one on the few who decided to stay as an auror after the war. He'll be retiring soon. It has only been me, Brown and Al as aurors for past five years. But Al quit. So now it's you." He gave her a meaningful look.

"Being an auror is not a job. It's a responsibility, a service. Well, you'll be paid hundred and fifty galleons a month, and that's no bad either." He gave a chuckle.

" We have five magical phones here." He lead her to a first cubicle which had the phones.

"We answer them. The screen here, shows the address, or the location of the caller. So we can easily apparate there."

They were walking from cubicle to cubicle. " This is another office." He indicated the second cubicle. Then he indicated the third one. "This is your office". It had a desk, a chair and a file cupboard. "The next one is my office. The one across from ours is Brown's".

He then led her to four doors. They were labeled, 'Gents room', 'Ladies room', 'Lunch room'. The fourth door had no label on it.

"Well, no one had probably used the Ladies room in a while." Then he pointed to the 'Lunch room', "We have lunch in this room and we also hang out here. This room …" he indicated the unlabeled door " is where we keep the auror reports. We have auror reports of five decades here".

The room was full with cupboards. Ashan led her to the corner cupboard. "This cupboard contains all the official reports about important incidents." He lowered his voice. "We have reports of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter here." Ginny stared at it.

"Well, that's all there is to see. You have to be here every working day at nine a.m. You can leave at five p.m. We get the lunch break at twelve noon to twelve thirty. Then we get a fifteen minute tea break at three. You have to write report on everything, every event that happens every day and file it. You'll get a magical cell phone which we'll use to reach you during emergencies. You have to answer it even if it rings at one in the morning. Well, don't look like that. We don't have anything to do here much. I always bring something to read…or eat." He smiled. "Well I guess you should wait in your office until we get an emergency call. Or if you don't mind you can have a chat with me."

Ginny had remained silent throughout the whole tour. "Well, Ashan, I think I'll get used to my office"

There wasn't much do to her office. It was as it was. Other than a big bundle of report papers, there was nothing in the cupboard or the desk drawers. Ashan was right. There was nothing much to do here. Or anything to do at all. All she could do was sit behind her desk and do nothing. Bored, she analyzed the report papers. Then she decided to take up on Ashan's offer.

Ashan and Ginny talked for hours about nothing. They talked about celebrities, new books, old times, etc.

To their surprise they got a phone call. It was from an old lady about a boggart. Ginny and Ashan apparated to the woman's house and destroyed it. That was the only thing eventful about the day. "Ginny, don't forget to write that in the report…" Ashan reminded her.

xxx

Ken was waiting by the door when she got home. "How was it?" He asked her excited. "Well…" She told him the long boring story. "That was unexpected." Ken commented.

She took a long relaxing shower, something she had been waiting for for hours. She was enjoying a cup of tea when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Ken" She called out loud.

Nobody came in.

Becoming curious she went to open the door. There was no one there, only a big beautiful bouquet of roses. Ginny was certainly surprised. The bouquet carried a note.

_Ginny Weasley, _

_Come to Red Street tonight at nine._

_Draco Malfoy._

Ginny was surprised beyond her being. And it was not for a good reason. Malfoy had learnt who she was. Her 'incident' with Malfoy had been about two months ago. She had made herself to forget it. And how did find out her address?

_He sent her flowers._ Why?

She had to be at Red Street by nine?

What did he want with her?

What was going on?

How had Malfoy found out about her in the first place?

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

**The story is starting. There will be action in the next chapter ; )**

**Crazychick- Draco is sadistic, that's why. And there are other reasons too, they'll be revealed in coming chapters. **

**Morrigan79- We'll know more about his ex-wives and son soon he he **

**Again my many thanks to reviewers :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all its affiliations belong to J.K Rowling respectively.**

* * *

_There's something_

_Something in you that I can't resist_

_-_"Something", Shakira _Oral Fixation Vol. 2_

* * *

Ginny was panicky. She kept pacing around the room nervously. She still had the note firmly clutched in her hand.

Her face was blotched. Her hair was messy. Her robes were loose.

_What am I going to do?_

She was caught. Malfoy had somehow learnt about her. _What if he told her family?_

Ginny felt panicky tears run down her tears. _Stop crying_.

She had just gotten a job as an auror. She was going to visit her parents with the good news.

What if her parents learnt about her 'thing'? She would certainly kill herself.

She had quit that 'job' a month ago and was going to start a whole new life. And Malfoy wanted her to come to the _Red Street_?

No way. She will not go. She had a new life. Ginny made up her mind.

For a second, Ginny thought about going to Ken. Then she quickly dismissed the thought. Ken would _freak out _if he ever learnt that she had been with _Draco Malfoy_.

Ginny took a beer from the fridge and gulped it down. She smoothed her hair and took off her traveling cloak. She was still in her work clothes.

_Now_, she would take a bath and go to bed. She would stop worrying. Yes, that's what she's going to do. She had an early day tomorrow.

Ginny let out a deep sigh.

XXX

Ginny kept tossing and turning in her bed. She has been trying to go to sleep for two hours.

She gave up.

She went to the kitchen to get some warm milk.

XXX

Ginny was slowly sipping her drink went she heard a loud knock on her door. "What the _hell_?"

Who would come to visit her at this hour? It was eleven o' clock. It was too late for even Ken. Any burglars or thieves certainly wouldn't be _knocking_ on her door.

A panicky thought flashed in her head. _Was it another note?_

No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Ginny's whole body began to tremble. Then a voice came from the other side.

"Ginny Weasley"

_Huh. _Her visitor was calling her. It was a male voice.

Ginny thought she recognized the voice. Who could possibly….Revelation dawned on her. The aurors. It was probably Ashan. He had told her about emergencies in the middle of the night.

Her visitor called her name again.

Ginny quickly scurried to the door. "Just a minute" she called.

She opened the door. "Sorry, I was…" Her words trailed off. Her mouth dried. She her eyes widened at the sight of her visitor.

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy in person was standing right outside her door.

"Wha…what is going o…on?" Ginny stammered.

He looked amused at her reaction.

Ginny had trouble understanding the situation. _Malfoy had come to her house?_

"Can I come in?" He asked.

" Wha…_no_. What are you doing here?" Ginny was coming back to her senses.

"Can I come in?" He asked her again more forcefully.

Ginny hesitated. "Yes".

She held out the door for him.

He again had dark sunglasses on. He was probably trying to hide his appearance.

He was looking around her apartment with another amused expression.

Ginny closed the door. "How did you find me?" she asked him.

He was looking at her now. "I have my sources"

There was a silence. Ginny couldn't look him in the eyes.

He suddenly chuckled. "Well, Ginny Weasley, you gave me quite a surprise. Who would have thought? Harry Potter's love of life is a _whore!_" He chuckled some more. "Well, seeing your family's status maybe it's not _that_ surprising".

He knew about her family?

"How did you find out about me?"

"I told you. I have my sources"

"Do you usually check up on your whores?" Ginny asked him sarcastically.

Another chuckle. " No. I looked for you again in the red street but you weren't there."

"You were looking for me? Why?"

"Simple. I like you" he said matter of factly " I'm going to make you a generous offer."

"What offer?"

"I'll pay you thousand galleons every night for a month. You'll get a house with servants, a car, a…"

"Are you _offering_ me to be your _mistress_?" Ginny couldn't believe it.

"Well…yes. I can double the price if you want."

"Malfoy…no. I'm not…I'm not in that business anymore. I have a real job now."

His eyes turned cold.

"You mean that auror thing. Please, aurors are a big joke now"

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. " You…you _know _about that Wait a minute, were you _spying_ on me?"

He smirked. "Well I couldn't resist. I was looking for you, and then I found out your real name. I _had _to know about Potty's old flame"

"What do you want from me?"

"I told you. As you put it, be my mistress"

"No" Ginny stood up straight against him.

"Why not?"

"I don't so those…things…anymore"

"Really, I'll pay you two thousand"

"No"

"I'll get your family good jobs"

"They'll never work for you"

"I won't tell Ken Strauss about you"

He knew about Ken. " He already knows….about me"

"I'll tell your family"

"What makes you think they are gonna believe you?"

Malfoy looked at her. "Well, Ginny, you have grown up"

"Damn right I have, now get out of my house'

He sneered. "How about just tonight? I'll pay you a thousand?"

"No, get _out_" She wouldn't sleep with him even if he paid a million galleons.

His eyes now had a strange glint.

" _Get out_" She said more forcefully.

To her surprise he obeyed.

"See you soon Ginny"

_See you never, bastard._

XXX

Draco Malfoy was not a man who took defeat so easily. No, he was not done with Ginny yet. He hadn't even started with her, yet.

Draco had been with all kinds of woman in his life. But Ginny was different. She was beautiful, fiery. Even at Hogwarts, she's been so independent. That stroked a chord in Draco's heart.

Draco had certain…tendencies. Women didn't want to be with him long, even the cheapest whores.

His first time with Ginny had been very memorable. Until Ginny, he had not enjoyed sex that much in years, maybe ever. That night when he came out of the shower, the fiery redhead was gone. He wanted more of her. So, he got some of his boys to find out about her.

He was surprised beyond meaning when he found out her identity was Ginny Weasley. Then he had gotten his boys to spy on her. They brought him information about her work, her friends, family, her likes, and dislikes, anything they can find.

Draco so desperately wanted her. She was sweet, her skin so smooth, her blood so red, Draco loved it when she cried out in pain.

Draco was going to get her.

_You're gonna belong to me baby, all the way._

* * *

_**Te he he he. **_

_**Remember in book 6 Pansy told everyone how lot of boys like Ginny, and how Pansy looked for Draco's reaction? So, I thought in my story Draco lusted after Ginny even at Hogwarts. **_

_**It's official now, Draco is sadistic.**_

_**REVIEW.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all its affiliations belong to J.K Rowling respectively.**

* * *

"_it's an animal city  
it's a cannibal world  
so be obedient, don't argue  
some are ready to rip you right off _

They believe you now have everything you wanted  
and once you have became a star you've got no right to bitch  
but someday when you fail  
they'll put you on sale  
and buy you inch by inch"

- "Animal City", Shakira _Oral Fixation Vol.2_

* * *

Ginny was sitting behind her desk, bored out of her mind.

She was miserable, there were so many injustices out there and there was nothing, absolutely nothing she could do about it. And she was an _auror_.

These thoughts made Ginny angry.

She voiced these thoughts to Ashan. She found out that Ashan held the same opinion.

"People hesitate to come to aurors. They think somehow the Dark Lord will find out and kill them" Ashan told her.

" But what about other crimes, ones that are not related to the Dark Lord?"

"Same, people are ignorant and selfish."

XXX

Ginny was reading the newspaper one morning when a woman came to her office with a bundle.

"I need some advice"

The bundle in the woman's hand Ginny now saw was a baby.

The woman looked tired. Her face looked worn out. Her hair was messy. And she was young. She looked like she had been very beautiful at some point.

"Okay, about what?" Ginny asked her gently.

"This is my daughter, Hailey" she showed Ginny the baby. "She's three months old. Her father refuses to acknowledge Hailey as his daughter. I can't afford to raise Hailey on my own. So, I want legal support to make Hailey's father support us financially."

This was probably an illegitimate child. Ginny asked the question anyway. "Are you married to Hailey's father?"

She looked down. "No'

"I see, is Hailey's father married to another woman?"

Ginny saw tears brim her eyes.

"Yes…ss" She sobbed. "He told me he loved me and…and…he tricked me"

Ginny's heart went out to this woman.

"I didn…didn't know he was married" The woman sobbed.

Ginny pulled her chair closer to the woman's. She put her hand on hers.

Ginny soothed her. "It's okay. We'll help you. What's your name?"

"Lana Weiss" She was calmer now.

"Okay Lana. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty."

"Now, tell me your story from the beginning."

" I…I met him at this company party. And we … started an affair. We dated for three months. He told me that he was gonna…marry…me and he…Then I got pregnant. Then he turned cold and told me to…to get …_an abortion_. I said no and he _left_ me. Then I found out that he...he was married with _two kids_. Then my boss fired me for no reason. Then I found out that he _owned_ the company I worked for. I have no income. I told him that I didn't want anything from him and I just wanted child support. Then he scolded me and told me Hailey wasn't his daughter. But Hailey _is_ his daughter."

Lana took out a tissue to wipe her eyes.

Ginny was seething. Some bastard lied to this girl, got her pregnant and left her! Not only that, he had even made her loose her job!

"He's rich. He owns two companies. He can easily afford child support." Lana said.

"What is his name?" Ginny asked.

"Theodore Nott"

Theodore Nott, that _asshole._

Ginny was seething now. She remembered Nott from Hogwarts. Slytherin and a son of a Death eater.

"Lana, we're going to take your case to court."

Lana looked up, surprised. "Really, we're gonna have a trial."

"Yes Lana, we're going to get that bastard…and our child support." Ginny said.

Lana smiled. "Oh, thank you, thank you"

Ginny smiled at her. "You are welcome Lana. Now, can you come back tomorrow evening?"

"Oh sure"

"That's settled then"

XXX

"Theodore Nott! Are you crazy?" Ashan was fuming.

"I know he's rich and all but…" Ginny started but Ashan cut her off.

" He's _rich?_, Ginny he's a DEATH EATER"

"I KNOW. He's a rich bastard who thinks he can do anything and get away with it. Well, I'm gonna prove him wrong. That girl was _wronged_, we should right that. And what about the baby, we can't just let her grow up in a slum when her bastard father can afford better than that. You are the one who was talking about justice this morning. How about justifying this girl? The Dark Lord can care less about his Death Eaters' personal lives. He has his hands full with resistance." Ginny was getting angry now.

Ashan looked at her. He had some unreadable expression on his face.

"Ginny" He smiled. " Spoken with such passion. You're right, let's take this case. First of all what do you know about Nott?"

Ginny was so happy she could've kissed Ashan.

"I know he owns two companies…"

"No Ginny, he owns five companies, two construction companies, one clothing line and a soft drink company."

"Oh" was all Ginny could say.

"We don't know much about him" Ashan told her.

"Yes, we need to investigate him. We need proof that Nott actually had an affair with this woman." Ginny suddenly realized. "Hotels, they must've been to hotels. Hotels will have logs of their guests" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they don't give them away to aurors without court orders" Ashan said gloomily.

"Yeah, to _aurors_"

Ashan gave her a curious look at her remark.

"My neighbor, he's a private investigator."

XXX

Ginny owled Ken and Lana, telling them to come to the Ministry.

Ken came first. Ginny introduced him to Ashan.

Then Lana came.

"Yeah, he took me to London Bridge hotel"

Ginny explained Ashan and Ken what they had to do.

"Ken, you just have to find proof that Nott was with Lana at London Bridge. Nott is famous, it won't be hard. Then you have to find some background information on Nott. His personal life, business, you know"

"You'll be paid a hundred galleons by the Ministry." Ashan told him.

Ken nodded in acknowledgment.

"Just give me a week" Ken told them.

XXX

In a week Ken had more information than they needed.

"Theodore Nott's yearly income is seven million galleons. He is married to Eloise Midgeon and has a seven year old son and a five year old daughter. They have been married for nine years. Nott is a devoted family man in public. Well, you know what they say about that. I found out some curious things about the London Bridge hotel. It seems that LB hotel is Nott's spot. He takes all his girls there. He still takes girls there. I got some photos" Ken handed them three photos. They showed Nott with three different girls.

" I managed to get the hotel guest list two years ago with Nott and Lana's names. It says that they stayed the night there." Ken told Ginny and Ashan. They were very impressed.

XXX

Ginny was analyzing the hotel log when she noticed that Nott and Lana's names were registered for separate rooms. She asked Lana about that.

"Oh, yeah. He wanted it that way. We didn't have sex until we were engaged"

XXX

Ginny filed for a trial the as soon as she got the proof.

Ginny certainly wasn't expecting what happened next.

The fact that Theodore Nott had an illegitimate child and was on trial for child support caused quite an uproar. The press was on full force on the case. The news made headlines.

Ginny felt unusually confident. With all the attention there was a big chance that they were going to win the case. Ginny smiled to herself.

XXX

On the trial day the court room was full with photographers and reporters. Ginny suddenly felt uncertain.

Even the judges, the Minister of Magic and others looked uncertain.

Nott had a professional Representor representing him.

When Ginny and Lana walked in Nott gave them very angry looks.

XXX

The trial started.

The Minister of Magic turned to Ginny. "So your purpose of this trial is to get the defendant to financially support Hailey Weiss."

"Minister, we're going to prove that this man indeed fathered Hailey Weiss and hence must support Lana Weiss to raise her. We expect the court to order a paternal test and when the test proves that Theodore Nott is indeed Hailey Weiss's father, then he _must_ pay child support according to Wizarding Law decree 899"

The Minister nodded. Nott scoffed.

Ginny had Lana tell her story to the court.

Nott's Representor went on about how this whole ordeal was made up to embarrass his client.

Ginny presented her proof.

Nott's Representor:- So all proof you've gotten is a two year old hotel log. And Minister you can see that Mr. Nott and Ms. Weiss are registered separately.

Ginny:- Yes, Minister. But they were in the same hotel, as Lana said Mr. Nott took her there. You can see Mr. Nott paid her bill.

Nott's Representor:- That only proves Mr. Nott is a man kind enough to help the poor.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears.

XXX

Judges took fifteen minutes to come to a decision.

Finally, "The judges have decided that Mr. Nott is not guilty of any of the charges and the request for a court order for a paternal test is declined."

_What?_

_No, it can't be. It just can't._

Ginny had lost the case.

XXX

She went home straight that day. She didn't even stop to talk to Lana. She'd deal with her next morning.

She was so sure that she was going to win the case. She had solid proof. What went on the court room was unexpected. Ginny was still an amateur to all this.

XXX

Next morning when Ginny went to work, she was suddenly surrounded by reporters asking all kinds of questions.

Ginny, confused out of her life, tried to find a way out.

Ashan came to her rescue.

"Ashan, what the bleeding hell is going on?"

"Ginny, you're a hero"

"Huh?"

Ashan showed her a bunch of newspapers and tabloids. The _Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, The Quibbler, Which Witch, Wizzard Chronicle, Magik, Magic News,_ all the popular papers. And in the front covers were big color photographs of Ginny.

Ginny was dumbstruck.

"What is going on?"

"Don't you see? Everybody is impressed by the way you took Nott to court. It was a straight blow to the filthy rich. They are calling you a hero."

Indeed, the newspapers were now full force on Ginny. They all featured articles about her. Ginny was continuously pestered by the press for her life story.

On the other hand Nott's popularity was waning. His business suffered a lot for his unpopularity. People had stopped buying his soft drinks and clothes. His construction workers were threatening to strike.

This sudden turn of events suddenly formed an idea in Ginny's head.

Ginny made an appointment with a reporter from _Witch Weekly_, the biggest tabloid ever. She gave him an interview in return that he prints the photographs of Nott with his girlfriends in the front cover. He happily agreed.

XXX

The next day _Witch Weekly_ cover read "Theodore Nott's secret loves: More proof that he is the father of Hailey Weiss"

Three days later Nott agreed to pay child support to Lana Weiss.

XXX

The auror office now had endless amounts of cases. More than Ginny and Ashan could possibly handle. Ginny even had to work weekends. Ken was now their unofficial detective.

The Ministry hired two secretaries for the auror department to write reports. Ginny and Ashan's salaries got raised to two hundred galleons.

Ginny wrote letters to her parents. I return she got ten letters, each from her parents, brothers and Hermione. They were so proud of her. They "ordered" that she come to the burrow as soon as she can. Ginny smiled as she read the letters.

All in all, life was looking up for Ginny.

XXX

One day when Ginny got home her doorstep was covered with flowers. Ginny smiled. She was used to it now. People from all over Britain sent her flowers and cards all the time.

There was a big note on top of the flowers.

_Congratulations. My offer still stands._

_D.M _

* * *

**REVIEW.**

**The Wizarding law system is very different from the muggle system. They don't have lawyers instead they have various people defending them, as shown in Ootp when Dumbledore defended Harry. Another example is that In HBP Bellatrix was going to inherit Grimmauld place if not for Sirius's will. But Bellatrix was Sirius' murderer. According to muggle law gain by murder is illegal. I made up "representors'. They're like lawyers, professionally defending people in court. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all its affiliations belong to J.K Rowling.**

_ (See end of the chapter for author's note)

* * *

  
_

***

Life seemed to pass in a blur. Ginny felt detached from all the activity, voices and noises at work. Ashan was sitting in front of her talking about something; he was mumbling like a bee.

"Ginny? Hey, Ginny, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmmm…."

"Are you okay, Ginny?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Just a bit groggy that's all. Didn't get much sleep last night. Um, Ashan, do you mind if I take a little break now? I just need to rest my eyes."

Ashan looked very concerned as he said "Of course". Ginny was very glad to finally be left alone. The truth was that she hadn't been able to get any sleep at all the previous night. Malfoy's threat kept her from sleep like a torture chemical. Funny, Ginny wouldn't have worried so much about that little note, say, a month ago. But now? Now she had a life. She had a job, a reputation and friends. The more she had, the more that she could lose. One had to work immensely hard to keep things life had given by a mere chance.

Her head was throbbing. She had planned to take some time off to visit her parents. She also had a pile of new cases on her desk. The normally cheerful events now needed painful concentration. Anytime Ginny tried to focus, Malfoy's note kept flashing in front of her eyes. Ginny felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

She got up from her chair reluctantly. She dragged her feet to Ashan's office.

"Ashan, Can I come in?"

"Sure, Ginny. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could get the rest of the day off. I'm feeling a bit unwell. I think I'm coming down with a cold" (Did she just lie to Ashan?).

"Oh, Ginny. Sure, of course. Go home and rest. It's probably this new work load. Go home, get some medicine. I think we can manage here."

"Thanks, Ashan. I'll try to be here early tomorrow".

Ashan laughed. Ginny apparated to her house right after. Her doorstep was covered in yellow roses this time. They were very beautiful. Ginny took them inside and put them in a vase. She couldn't help it.

Not getting much sleep the other night, Ginny felt extremely drowsy. She went to sleep without even changing her clothes.

***

Come morning, she felt more refreshed. She felt energetic and extreme she couldn't wait go back to work and get started on a new case. She figured this was a new way of dealing with unwanted stress.

Her new set of cases were more amusing than serious. There were lots of calls for lawsuits against supposed thieves who stole family heirlooms. There were lots more inquiries about cheating spouses.

"We should prioritize our cases. There is no way we can investigate all these at the same time. I mean, there could be a person dying when we are looking for a missing cat." Ginny was telling Ashan over lunch.

"Very true. I've been thinking the same thing. Maybe we should introduce level of emergency in the inquiry forms."

"That's good. Or we could have the secretaries sort through them. How do we define levels of emergency anyway?"

"Well, the highest could be missing person or murder or life threatening situations. Then missing cats and then stolen property or something. I haven't really thought of that, to be honest."

"We'll figure it out. By the way, you didn't tell me we have a new Auror coming in"

"Didn't I, Gin? Darn. His name's Jason Kent. He's fairly young too. The more the merrier."

They both shared a laugh.

"Ginny, I almost forgot. Again. There's this new case I've been going through. Cases, actually. I've noticed several complaints about an auction house. People claim that agents of this particular auction house obtain old magical objects far below their real value by deception and then auction them for a much higher value. At first I thought it was just bitter clients but there are quite a lot of complaints actually."

"Oh yes, I saw one too. This old lady complained about selling her great great grandma's necklace to a young man for hundred galleons and then she sees the same necklace in the auction section of the Daily Prophet with a starting price of a thousand galleons. I thought she was just stupid and fell for the sales pitch. The auction house was called, what was it, broom something…?"

"Broomstock Traders and Auctioneers. They're quite known in that area of business actually. Rich folks. Owns auction houses around Europe. "

"Ashan, you've done your research. There could be some fraud charges here. Who owns the company?"

"Not sure. It was owned by some Bigglenton family back in the day. But the stock got broken down to son-in-laws and all. I think couple of people owns it now. We need to go to the property and ownership department and pull some files. That old hag, Alfreda Snigglespoon keeps holding me back. I'm supposed have a formal inquiry she says."

"Oh, Blugers. Well, we'll need to officially open a case for that. Do we have enough evidence for suspicion?"

"I think so. A lot of complaints of the same nature _is_ good right?"

"Hmmm….dunno Ashan. We'll have to do some initial research. We can talk to the complainers and…"

Ashan abruptly cut off Ginny.

"We can go to the auction house! We can look around, talk to sales people there. Look for something fishy. See if there are any death eaters involved. It'd be way better than talking to angry customers". He smiled.

Ginny smiled too.

"Well, will it be open? "

"Of course. It's a business place. I'll find the address"

Ashan's uncanny enthusiasm for work never failed to amuse Ginny. She sipped off the last of her pineapple pumpkin juice and went to get her travelling cloak.

***

The auction house was located on a very busy financial section of central London Ginny had never been to before. The auction building was stylishly old fashioned. The logo, "Broomstock Traders and Auctioneers", was cut in big letters above the entrance. Ginny found herself craning her neck upward around the huge building looking at beautiful gold decorations. Ashan wasn't immune to the expensive aristocratic decors either.

"Phew, this is bigger than we thought" Ashan said.

Ginny looked at him. "Why are all these people here? Is there an auction going on right now?"

Sure enough, there were men and women dressed in lavish robes jostling about the entrance.

"I don't know, Gin. Let's go in".

They were let in after a security guard reviewed their credentials. The interior was much more extravagantly furnished than the exterior. There were people inside like those that were just outside, dressed in expensive clothing and sipping elf wine. Ginny and Ashan looked terribly out of place in their plain cloaks. They got inquiring looks more than once. They decided to wear their credentials on their cloaks; little gold "A"s in the middle of the Ministry of Magic crest identified them as Aurors on official Ministry business.

"Do you recognize anyone here?" Ginny whispered to Ashan.

"I've seen some of them in photos. Oh look, to the left, that's Mrs. Welenempton, wife to one of Gringotts owners". Ashan started pointing discretely at people left and right. "That plump man over there is Kelshore; he owns half of Diagon Alley. Whoa, that's Everett, serious associate of Death Eaters. Oh look, Madam Tatting; co-owner of that robe business. Oh my, that's one of the Rosiers. You know…"

Ginny didn't need explaining. She knew exactly who that was. She leaned toward Ashan "Death Eater. I know".

Ashan was looking elsewhere now. "Gin, way over to the left, it's Yaxley. I'm sure it's him. This place is crawling with big time Death Eaters. What is going on, y'think?"

Ginny had no idea. Was this place really an auction house? Why were all these Death Eaters here?

"Ginny Ginny, look look, that's Blaise Zabini. Unbelievable!"

Ginny felt a jolt at that name. Zabini. He had been Malfoy's best friend at Hogwarts. She couldn't help but look. Zabini was carrying a wine glass and was walking toward a crowd. "Ashan, let's follow him".

"Why?"

"Because he'll be in the middle of the action and…"

Two guards clad in blue robes had stopped in front of them. One of them spoke.

"Lady, and Gentleman, are you two lost?"

Ginny was befuddled. "Huh, what?"

"You don't seem to belong in this crowd. There's an important auction about to begin. How did you two get past gate security?"

Ginny pointed at her badge, which the guards seemed to have missed. The guards looked at it and blinked. "What is the Ministry doing here?"

"There have been several complaints against this place. We're here to investigate. Are you two going to get in the way?" Ginny boldly put out.

Now the guards seemed confused. "Look, lady. There are very important people here today. There's this…"

Ginny cut in. "Yea, the auction. Tell us about it"

"It's big. Big people are here. That's all I know. Now if there is a complaint, you need to go talk to the manager. He's not available at the moment. Please, come back later" He was overtly polite.

Ginny smirked. "Is that so? Well, I think we should hang out around for a bit longer, don't you think Auror Desai? "

Ashan joined in. "That's right. We want to get the feel of the place. It's not like we're gonna interrupt anything".

The guards stared. The talkative one responded once more. "Well, don't stay too long. Look around and leave quickly." He paused for a moment and then added "Please".

"Sure" Ginny politely replied. Then she proceeded to drag Ashan to the area Zabini has disappeared to.

The place was big like a Quidditch stadium. Zabini had gone to the center, where there were more people talking and activity was more present. Ginny also noticed a big podium beyond. They must display the items there. Ginny noticed more prominent figures here. She kept looking around focusing on faces. It didn't take much for Ginny to notice the figure at the very center of the crowd. His radiant blond hair or the immaculate black robes would ever miss anyone's gaze. Ginny felt funny. Suddenly, she couldn't feel her body.

"Great Merlin's holly wand, that's Draco Malfoy!" Ashan was panting in her ears.

He was talking to the people around him. He had a half smile on his face; as if he was greatly amused by the little crowd gathered about him. Blaise Zabini was beside him now. Zabini gave him a second glass of elf wine, which Ginny hadn't noticed before on Zabini. As he did it, he whispered something in Malfoy's ear. Malfoy's eyes shifted around beyond the crowd looking for something. It didn't take long for his eyes to fall on Ginny. Ginny held her ground. Malfoy seemed genuinely surprised to see her there. He didn't shift his pupils off Ginny. Without warning, he started walking toward her.

"Is Malfoy coming this way?"

Ginny suddenly realized that Ashan was there too, with her. Panic grazed her like a splash of ice cold water. Before she could think "Magic", Malfoy was in front of them. This time he took time to look at Ashan. He looked back at Ginny, then her badge.

"What are two Aurors doing here?"

Ginny's had to compose herself. "We're investigating several complaints. You?"

She immediately wished she hadn't said the last "you" part. Malfoy noticed. He laughed.

"Well, let's say I'm investigating the bidding. I know Ginny Weasley here, who might you be?" He was addressing Ashan. Ashan was unfazed.

" I'm Auror Ashan Desai. Ginny and I work together. How do you know each other?"

Ginny realized Ashan was looking at her. She started stammering. "Well, I…um..."

"We went to school together, you see" Malfoy answered. Malfoy to the rescue, how charming.

"oh, I see" Ashan said.

There was an awkward silence. Ginny kept her eyes to the floor. Ashan broke the silence. "Oh well, we have investigating to do and you have bidding to do. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy. If you don't mind…"

"Oh, I do mind" Malfoy's interruption stopped both Ashan and Ginny.

"Pleasure's all mine Mr. Desai. Now, if _you_ don't mind I'd like to speak with Ginny. Catch up on old times. Alone" Malfoy was looking at Ginny as he said this. Even though he spoke mildly, the commanding tone in his voice was obvious.

Ashan looked at Ginny. "Ginny…"

Ginny didn't want a scene. She wore a big fake smile on her face as she turned toward Ashan. "It's fine, Ashan. It'll be just a sec. Maybe, you should find the manager. I'll join you after I've exchanged pleasantries with Mr. Malfoy. Go ahead now."

Ashan nodded at her, then at Malfoy and left, reluctantly. Ginny noticed him looking back at her and Malfoy. She kept her eyes at everything and nothing; neither looking at Ashan nor Malfoy.

Malfoy started when Ashan was out of earshot. His voice was softer.

"Hello, Ginny"

"Hello"

Silence. Ginny's eyes were on her boots now.

"Want some wine?"

"No thanks"

"Here, have mine"

"No. Thanks"

"Take it, Drink"

Malfoy forced the glass in her hand. He waited until she took a sip. When she did, he looked at her in a way that made her feel very very dirty. How can something as impeccant as sipping some wine seem so erotic to him? _Freak._

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He was smirking.

" Malfoy, oh for Merlin's sake!..."

"What?"

"_What?_ You are _what_ Malfoy; can't you just…just _leave me alone_?" Ginny's felt her frustrated feelings coming out of her like air from a balloon. This was her chance to get rid of Malfoy once and for all. She needed to explain to him somehow that she wasn't anyone's whore.

"Look, Draco, I have moved on to better things. You have to understand that. You are a person too, can't you let me be? Please."

Malfoy had an unnatural look on his face now.

"You can understand that right? Right? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just called me Draco"

"Wha…No, I didn't"

"Yes, yes you did. Oh ho Ginevra"

"What if I did, off the topic."

Malfoy gave a bark of laughter. "I get it you liked the roses then"

"What roses? Oh those. For your information I threw them away." She hadn't of course. But she held up her chin as high as possible.

"Did you now? What are you doing tonight?"

"I'll be working tonight. I'm very busy these days"

"Is that so?" Malfoy came closer to her as he said this.

"_Yes_, it is so. And please, keep your distance"

"Huh, why, would _Ashan_ be suspicious?"

Ginny thought that he was making an important point including Ashan and suspicion in the same sentence. Now, she was panicking.

" Maybe Ginny, you should take some nights off, relieve the job stress, you know" His drawl was now more prominent in his speech. "You should start from tonight"

Ginny was getting red in face. What Malfoy was suggesting was clear as day to her now.

"I thought I made it clear to you Malfoy, I don't want any liaisons with you"

"I thought I made it clear to _you_, Ginny, what _I_ want? So what do you say? Tonight, Autumn…."

"_No, _for the hundredth time Malfoy NO"

Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously this time. When he spoke again, his voice carried threats.

"Maybe, I should just barge into the Ministry and tell everyone _what you are_. Or should I go to your parents' first? Maybe, I'll make your whole family whores!"

"_Malfoy!" _Ginny was scared and concerned now. His voice had risen slightly. Ginny nervously looked around to see if anyone was watching "Don't make a scene".

"_Don't make a scene?_ Really? If you want it that way, we do this my way. Half an hour, meet me at the English Lodgings hotel two streets down"

This took Ginny by great surprise. "Huh? Say what now?"

"_Meet me at the English Lodgings hotel two streets down in half an hour"_ He repeated and strode off back to the crowd before the words reached Ginny's brain cells.

Ginny stood there frozen. What was she supposed to do now? She barely noticed Ashan return to her side. He was saying something Ginny didn't comprehend. She was shut down.

"Gin, Ginny, the manager is off somewhere assembling artifacts. Do you want to wait here 'till the auction is over?"

Ginny replied after a moment's silence. "The auction will take hours. Why don't you return to the office and read up on the case? I'll wait here and look around. There could be assistants here I can talk to. This way we can cover twice much ground."

Ashan stared at her for a second. "That's a good point. I'll leave then. See ya back at the office later. Take care Gin"

Ginny gave him smile summoned with much labor. After he left Ginny looked around to see Malfoy still eyeing her. She gave him a pointed look and exited to the front lobby.

She had to walk to the English Lodgings because she didn't know exactly where it was to apparate. She had to ask bystanders for directions.

When she finally got there, she had no idea what to do. How was she supposed to meet Malfoy out in the open? The doorman let her in to the hotel. Once she was inside, Ginny stood standing there in the lobby looking around like a runaway teen.

Then a uniformed man approached her. "Are you Ginny ma'am?"

"Uh, yes" Ginny replied uncertainly.

"Please, follow me. You are expected"

The man led Ginny to the elevator, which once again took her to the top floor. The man then led her to the only door in the hallway.

"I was instructed to bring you here"

"Thank you, I think I'll carry on from here".

Ginny knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait. The door opened as if automatically. She let herself in.

The room was dark. Before her eyes could adjust to the light, her body was slammed against a nearby wall.

* * *

…_to be continued

* * *

  
_

**A/N: -** I have decided to continue the story at many readers' requests. I don't want to abandon the story if lot of people like it. Please send a PM or review to let me know your opinions.

*THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR springawakening1894 :D, your PM made me continue the story!!!*


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter. So if you haven't read chapter 6 in a long time, I strongly suggest re-reading.**

* * *

_Ginny knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait. The door opened as if automatically. She let herself in._

_The room was dark. Before her eyes could adjust to the light, her body was slammed against a nearby wall._

_xxx_

She gasped. A cold from the hard wall seeped into her clothes as strong arms held her there. Before her eyes could adjust to the darkness, warm lips descended on hers for a hard, cruel kiss.

He didn't waste any time. His arms moved over her, under her clothes, cradled her face then moved over her breasts, down to her thighs and she screeched and writhed and moaned against the onslaught.

She smelled that hotel smell full of crisp linen and air freshener. He smelled of expensive aftershave, luxury cloak and musk. Wild and unrestrained his mouth moved all over her, licking and biting and, sometimes, pausing for small kisses.

She made herself breathe first, before she said '_stop_.'

She tried to push him away but he was on his knees now, kissing her waist as his bold hands pulled her pants down.

"Stop it, Draco Malfoy. Stop it _now_."

He chuckled and made no motion to stop. His hands were inside her thighs now. The unexpected gentleness and the silken feeling of his skin on hers made her eyes droop, but Ginny Weasley had to pull herself together, away from his grip, like a paperclip pulling away from a magnet.

She reached for her wand, jabbed it on his shoulder, and shoved him hard. He fell back, just enough for her to run to the other side of the room. "What is the meaning of this Draco?" she demanded.

He was on his knees on the floor, breathing hard, his face flushed, a wild look in his eyes. He didn't answer right away, but just _looked_ at her.

"Malfoy, I'm in the middle of a work assignment now. You are supposed to be at that auction. We both have places to be. You didn't call me here for this," she said, then "Did you?"

He stood up and composed himself. A bit. The wild look never left his eyes. "You didn't think I asked you here to discuss the fifth theory of interpreting ancient runes now did you?" he quipped sarcastically, somewhat back to his usual self.

"Fu…Can we please talk about this like two adults? Please, Malfoy, I've already told you, I don't want to do this. I don't want to be your anything. _I don't want to be with you_." She meant to plead her cause to him. To somehow make him understand. But maybe she used a wrong word because he suddenly crossed the room and grasped her by the waist and began to move his lips against the side of her neck.

Roughly, in her ear he whispered, "I heard you the first time. Your objections don't matter. I'll take what I want."

It was that sheer arrogance that made Ginny shove him again, even harder this time, seething. Men like him probably never heard the word 'no' from anyone with things they wanted. What woman could say 'no' to oh-so powerful, second-in-command of all realm, _Malfoy_? Whoever stood a chance against standing between him and whatever he wanted? This was Malfoy, rich beyond measure, always with some slavish minion following behind him. Though Malfoy was never seen with a woman he was not married to, she knew what they gossiped about his many mistresses. He never had a shortage of anything.

Except her.

Then it hit her. Malfoy was hellbent on chasing her because she had said 'no.' Maybe the first 'no' he'd heard in a long long time. Her defiance had set him off, as if recognizing her rejection would make him less of a man than he is.

Ginny had to change her tactics. "Malfoy, listen," she began. "You don't want this. You have your share of beautiful women. You can have anyone. You've had me. Now, just, please, leave me be. Why do you want some…used whore? Right?"

At that, he smiled and gently put a finger to her lips. "I don't know," he said. "But I do. I've made you a wonderful offer, and if you want more money or more things, I'll give it to you. Just do as I say."

Ginny knew, right that moment, that she was venturing into extremely dangerous territory. Malfoy wouldn't be so easily deterred. It would take some special cunning to make him go away. What it was, Ginny had to figure out. But at that moment, all she wanted was to get out of that room.

"I don't want more money, or things. Just….time. Could you give me that? Please, a bit more time to think?" she put on her best cute face.

Malfoy considered for a minute. Then he sighed and said "Sure, why not" and turned away to adjust his clothes.

She tried her best to hold back her relieved sighs. Just then, he turned around and said, "But I expect an answer by this Sunday."

And then he apparated out.

Ginny stood there, in that dingy, yet so lavish, hotel room, all the dread coming back to her. Then she remembered she had to get back to that auction house and apparated herself.

Only, the auction had started by the time she went back, and the guards would not let her in. "No, no one is allowed after the auction starts. Yes, ma'am I know you are an auror. Fine, file a complaint."

Seething she apparated back to her office, only to see Ashan poring over a huge tome of a book.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"That's just it. I've been reading these files from Property and Ownership department for over an hour. But nothing. I can't even find who the owners are."

"It's not listed there?"

"Oh there's a listing all right. Baris Bigglenton, 1897-1967, who passed it on to his son, Boris Bigglenton, who distributed it in 1970 among his sons-in-law Walter Wuntoon, Arnie Middlehampton and Goldworth Ansely. That's the last entry. Except these people cannot possibly own this place now given that one of them is dead and the other two have been in exile for over a decade. So, according to Property and Ownership listings, a ghost owns Broomstock Traders and Auctioneers."

Ginny sighed. Let's go to the property department. We'll have to personally ask.

Alfreda Snigglespoon at the Property and Ownership Department, was no less than real, annoying biatch. She had put Ashan off several times before to pull files on Broomstock. When Ginny too asked her, citing Wizarding police law for auror's No. 9 as their right to information regarding an ongoing investigation, the old hag, once again, said in the most grating voice ever, "You need to fill out this form and wait minimum three days for processing." As exasperated as they were, Ginny and Ashan did as they were told, seeing no other option.

"So they didn't let you out when the auction ended so you never got to talk to the manager?" Ashan asked her.

"Nope," Ginny said, having carefully left out the part where she had been missing for about half an hour, with Malfoy.

"So where do we go from here Ginny?"

"Let's get the new recruit, Jason was it, to read up on old newspaper articles and old reports for everything and anything on Broomstock. Obviously, there is a reason Alfreda is stalling us. Probably a big one."

Jason Kent was more than happy to pour through old files for them, as if that had been the sole reason he wanted to become an auror. By the time Ashan and Ginny was done writing their reports for the day, everything they had seen and heard at the auction house, it was well into the evening.

When Ginny got home, instead of the usual bouquet of roses she had now come to almost expect, there was a small red velvet box at her doorstep. For a panicked moment Ginny thought it was some sort of death contraption, but she composed herself and went inside to open it. Inside the box nestled between violet silks was a magnificent diamond necklace, the most beautiful Ginny had seen so far. The small, intricately cut diamonds shone against even the dim light in her apartment, and Ginny was enthralled.

Suddenly, Ginny's mind was back at Hogwarts, long ago when such things as rent and fear didn't bother her. It was the end of an academic year, which year she couldn't quite place, but she remembered holiday decorations and snowballs and hot cocoa smoke and the smell of fresh snow. Students were laughing and holding hands and opening early presents. And she and her friend Angelique were laughing together and running towards the lake, where someone had unleashed some fantastic creature everyone was talking about. When they got there, there was already a small crowd gathered around a small, bouncy bird-like creature who, in the sunlight, glittered like a beautiful gem. She saw some of her classmates in the crowd ooh-ing and ahh-ing. Then Hagrid was there, running circles to catch the thing. There was Harry, Ron and Hermione to her right, happily chatting among each other and Harry turned to her and gave her a small smile. She saw, with some glee, Michael Corner skulking away at the other side of the field with Cho Chang and that Slytherin girl who had tried to outsmart her in Defense Against the Dark Arts class shriek as the multicolored bird got close to her.

The glittery creature hopped around trying to avoid Hagrid and spooking students in the process, and among this ruckus Ginny's eyes accidently caught Draco Malfoy's, who was coolly watching the spectacle, leaning against a tree, far away from the crowd. They gazes locked, Draco didn't look away. Then Harry tapped her on the shoulder, and Ginny did look away.

Ah, the vices of school days, long gone belong to a different time and a different her. Most of the people who were enjoying that bright, snow-covered day—Angelique, Michael Corner, Cho Chang and even the Slytherin girl—were no more. And Harry wasn't there to save her this time.

Ginny hid the diamond necklace in her mattress and went to sleep, hoping to dream of Hogwarts and better days.

* * *

**A/N-Uploading after a looooooooooooooong time. I know, I said I'm discontinuing the story, but I was browsing through my old fanfics and decided to upload another chapter because so many people seemed to have liked it. I don't know if the same people are still following the story (I hope they are!), if not, I hope there will be new people who would like this story as much and review. Re-reading I noticed a bunch of spelling and grammar errors, but I don't want to replace the old chapters. I'm going to continue this story sticking pretty much to the old format—the pacing and sentences—without changing the style. **

**I removed my previous "Important notice" about this story. However, I wanted to repost the following:**

** As some of you seem to be so taken with this story, I've written a similar original one on Fictionpress called "Inhibition." My pen name there is Maximum-strawberry.**

**Summary of Inhibition- Samantha stumbles upon the most popular guy in her school, Duke Fenton, doing inappropriate things with a girl in the school basement. This random encounter changes her entire life.**

**Here's a link: (fictionpress, dot, com slash)s/2839845/1/Inhibition**

**There's also a link on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter owned by J. K. Rowling, you know the drill. **

* * *

_A bright blue flame shuddered on a sooty lamp. As the light in the grand room diminished, a cold, raspy voice croaked, "Selmarita, do oil the lamps." No sooner than the voice finished the sentence, a limping, almost emaciated house elf began to levitate a container full of blue oil, pouring over the dying flames._

_At the center of the room, on an elaborate chair that was almost a throne, sat a very old man, pale and skinny, his spotty, lethargic hands clasping the fur of a fat, white cat. Next to him on two less elaborate, yet still grand, chairs were two more old men, though not as old as the first._

_"Brothers, our enterprise has always been run smoothly," he paused for an effect, and continued, "and secretly. For centuries no auror has set foot on our enterprise on an official capacity. We must know why they were there, more importantly, what brought them there."_

_"I agree Older Brother," said the second man, in an equally raspy voice. "Lately, the new caretakers have been careless. Acquiring anything put in front of their faces. Some things they buy from petty thieves are bound to get noticed. I blame our younger brother for this," he said and turned to the third man._

_The third man was instantly defensive. "Outrageous claims. My caretakers have always been careful. Besides, it was your idea to buy more less valuable things so that…."_

_The second man interrupted him. "And the way they handled the aurors is bound to raise suspicion. They've been scavenging through property files. That, brother, is what's outrageous."_

_"My caretakers have been careful to quietly escort the aurors out. Especially, on that day," the third man said through gritted teeth._

_The second man laughed, but before he could rebuke the first man spoke again, more sternly, "Enough Brothers. Bickering amongst ourselves will not solve our problem. We shall device some mechanism to divert the aurors' attention from ourselves. Whatever they are looking for, it's not at Broomstock Traders and Auctioneers."_

_The other men solemly nodded. After a quiet pause, the third man said "I'll get my caretaker on it."_

* * *

Ginny gulped down her third glass of water for that day. The noon was hot and she felt exhausted. She and Ashan had been interviewing complainants, who repeatedly filed complaints against Broomstock, since morning. Not for the first time that day, she began to think if the complaints were even real. What had initially seemed as a simple investigation was becoming more and more insufferable.

Their fourth complainant sat in one of the old chairs of the interviewing room, sniffling into her handkerchief. She was a woman well into her fifties, dressed in a ghastly purple velvet, flowery dress, she had spent over thirty minutes explaining to them how old and important her family line, the Pinnleweemps, were. Then she started crying over the artifact that was stolen from her, a small, enchanted music box. From the picture she showed them, the box was as big as four muggle matchboxes, and even the ten-year-old picture showed the rusting of its corners.

How valuable could that old, rusty thing possibly be, Ginny thought, and why would esteemed auctioneers like Broomstock would even want that little piece of crap? Ginny had heard their typical auction occurred with objects such as diamond encrusted, pure gold, platinum lined decanters used by Founders of Hogwarts.

Ginny cleared her throat and gently asked, "Madam Skoosy, does the music box have a value, other than sentimental of course? Have you ever estimated its monetary value?"

"It's priceless," Skoosy Pinnleweemp squealed.

She and Ashan exchanged an exasperated look. Skoosy and all the others before her, all old women with too much inheritance without a day's work, had told the same story. They had lost "precious" items, which would outrageously turn up at Broomstock Traders and Auctioneers. Except, these little trinkets-music boxes, even a tin necklace-were sentimental heirlooms handed down through generations, and didn't have an actual monetary value that a place like Broomstock might prize, as far as Ginny and Ashan could see. Ginny wondered why they ever even bothered to take up this case.

"…and then my great grandmother handed it to my mother," Skoosy was continuing her ramble, "_on her deathbed_, and told Mother to protect it with her life, no matter what. And my mother told me the same, a day before she…she passed away and now I have failed. Oh Mother, I am so sorry….hic…"

"Why did we ever take up this case?" Ginny mouthed to Ashan. He rolled his eyes.

Once Skoosy's sobfest subsided, she continued, "It was owned by an enchantress, you see, who lived over a thousand years ago. It was presented in good faith to our forefather, the Great Pinnleweemp, who was once Supreme Mugwump, among his other accomplishments, who told his children to treasure it, as it was the source of our grea…hic…greatness."

This time, Ginny rolled her eyes too. It was not unusual for old pureblood families to make up supernatural stories of greatness too farfetched even for magic. Enchantresses and Death and even gods; why the Weasleys themselves possessed an age old chest passed down through generations, lined with silver and embedded with, as they were told, real black pearls but to young Ginny looked like lead balled into shape, that was supposed to be given to ancient Weasleys by a mer-king so that they will have plenty of gold at all times, which Molly Weasley used as their laundry bin.

When Skoosy was soothed and finally gone, which was an hour later, Ginny crashed into her chair. "Should we close this stupid case?" she asked Ashan.

"As badly as I want to, "Ashan began," I feel like there's something we are missing here. We still haven't found who owns Broomstock, though Alfreda is supposed to have the papers processed by today, and the other thing is, a big company like Broomstock, they haven't even sent anyone, not even a Representor, to see what we are looking into. I mean, wouldn't anyone normally be worried why the aurors are looking into some junk they are supposed to auction off? We were there, most people would have inquired by now. But not them. Almost as if they know we are onto something."

Before Ginny could say anything, Jason came to them with a piece of newspaper. There's nothing I could find on Broomstock in the papers, except for this. He put the newspaper clipping on her desk and Ginny gawked.

Most of the clipping, which was three-and-a-half years old, was taken over by a giant photograph of a suit-clad man and a woman in a cleavage-bearing dinner dress. They were both looking down, as if away from the photographers, and the woman, to Ginny's eyes, was desperately trailing behind the man, trying to clutch his arm. Behind them was a lavishly decorated entrance with Broomstock Traders and Auctioneers sign clearly glaring from above.

The picture accompanied a short article, with big bold emphasizes here and there.

* * *

_**Witch Weekly**_** EXCLUSIVE!**

Is Draco Malfoy getting HITCHED?

Bachelorettes guard your hearts. Billionaire mogul, one of the top richest men in the world and well-known playboy, Mr. Draco Malfoy may finally be a taken man.

Mr. Malfoy is seen (pictured above) with French beauty queen and pureblood heiress Jacquelyn Michelina, leaving an exclusive private party held at Broomstock Traders and Auctioneers' ballroom.

Mr. Malfoy is seen almost holding hands with Ms. Michelina. Certain attendees told _Witch Weekly_ that the TWO WERE INSEPARABLE THAT NIGHT!

However, the couple have made nothing official. Yet. _Witch Weekly_ first photographed Ms. Michelina with Mr. Malfoy at the annual gala held at Defenses, Inc, Mr. Malfoy's flagship company. At the time, Ms. Michelina told reporters she was interviewing to become Mr. Malfoy's personal assistant.

She has become more than that for sure. The couple has been seen together on several occasions this season. When _Witch Weekly_ interviewed Ms. Michelina last week whether she was together with Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Michelina coyly smiled and only said "No comment."

Her coy smiles may have told us more than she wanted. Insiders and close friends say Ms. Michelina is "absolutely IN LOVE."

An acquaintance close to Ms. Michelina said, "He's enamored with her. Jacquelyn is totally expecting he's going to PROPOSE SOON. We are all so excited."

We are, too, excited for any UPCOMING WEDDING for this dreamy couple. Any wedding to Mr. Malfoy is guaranteed to be Royally grandiose. We still remember the sky high, edible gem encrusted wedding cake of his first marriage, which unfortunately ended sooner than expected. Mr. Malfoy has not been seen with any prospective ladies for years, not since his torrid affair with beautiful Italian songstress and mother of his son, Maddelena, broke off.

* * *

Only _Witch Weekly_ would come to the conclusion that Malfoy's flavor of the season was going to end up his fiancée. Ginny may have seen countless articles like this before, only with different names for the girls. She tried to recall the name Jacquelyn Michelina from anywhere else. Nope. Briefly, she was Malfoy's arm candy and when he was done with her, she was no one.

Ashan laughed at the article. "Haha, did you ever notice how they use the word 'prospective' whenever the girl is not an escort. Haha."

"Well, this really isn't much to go by," Ginny said. "Except maybe to say Broomstock loves having Malfoy there."

"Or they certainly like having Death Eaters there," Ashan said. And for a moment all of them, including Jason, looked at each other.

"Thanks Jason, good work. See if something else comes up. Look in the old archives," Ginny said as she dismissed Jason. He nodded and left.

"Why would Death Eaters want to hang out at some auction house anyway? And quite so openly?" Ashan thought out loud.

For a while moment Ginny thought she could actually ask Malfoy himself, but promptly controlled herself.

At the end of the day, defeated, they went to see Alfreda Snigglespoon, hoping she might have good news. Alfreda, as haughty as always, pushed a single white sheet of paper towards them and said "Your request has been denied."

Sure enough, the paper from the Head of the Property Department said as much. Alfreda, almost sniggering said, "You can appeal your request. The paperwork will take seven to ten days to process."

Ginny was livid. But Ashan coolly said, "Sure, Alfreda, we want to appeal."

Now smiling widely, she pushed more white sheets, almost as thick as a small book, towards them. Filling them out would take a week.

On their way out, Ginny said, "Let's drop this stupid case. Or sideline it. We could take up that cat kidnapper case, if there are any actual catnappings that is and not t…."

"_Ginny_," Ashan said suddenly. "Look."

Almost hidden beneath the sheets of request appeal papers, Ashan had found a small slip of a note, with something scribbled over in crooked handwriting.

_Broomstock owned by the Karshank brothers. Ancient red magic practitioners. _

_ Be cautious, the walls have eyes. _

_ Burn after reading. _

Ginny and Ashan looked at each other. It was definitely Alfreda's chicken scratch grazing the paper. Ginny didn't know if Alfreda was being overly dramatic or if they were onto something big.

Ashan finally said, "Do you have any idea who the Karshanks are?"

Ginny may have heard that name before, but she wasn't sure.

"They are a very old pureblood family," Ashan said. "They are known to keep to themselves, very private, so people almost forget about the Karshanks, not like for Blacks or the Malfoys. They were never really known as Death Eaters…"

"But have always been firm supporters of our Great and True Overlord," Ginny finished.

"Exactly. Oh Ginny, what could they possibly be upto? This 'red magic' business."

Ginny smiled. "I know exactly the person to ask."

* * *

**_A/N- I changed the cover for the story. I'll wanna try several pics, so if you are keeping track, let me know which you like best ^_^_**

**_Review!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-stands as before**

**A/N-I've been procrastinating so here's a longer chapter =)**

* * *

To say that the Minister of Magic was distressed would be the understatement of the year. He was positively livid.

"Have they deployed already?" He asked his Chief-of-Staff.

"Yes, sir. They've already gone to raid the place, citing Emergency Procedure Act. 14 for imminent danger, which is of course from, you know, before," the Chief-of-Staff paused, seeing the look on the Minister's face and chose his next words carefully. "They informed this office in advance but by the time we began to even process the request they were already at the place."

The Minister raised a hand to stop his Chief-of-Staff's prattle. He didn't have time to yell at his staff for incompetence. He could only concentrate on one thing.

"I don't care what you have to do, just get those morons out of there before they get us all killed."

His Chief-of-Staff nodded and scurried out of the office to bark orders at lower staff. The Minister turned his back on all that and turned toward the window. The first thought on his mind was his wife and children, at home, safe and happy, for the moment. He felt a bone-deep chill run down from his chest to stomach. He thought of ways to spin this debacle; surely this couldn't be that big of a deal, only a small mishap by two idiots, right? He has never received any specific instructions to stay away from this place that was about to be raided, so that was a positive. Right?

He shook his head. He had only one thing to do to save his skin before this got out of control even more. He walked over to the decorative display case, meant to entertain guests with various muggle and magical objects. He quickly closed the door and took out an antique telephone, at least that's what it looked like to the untrained eye. Then he dialed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Five hours ago

_First she was running. Then she was struggling, gasping and choking against writhing, slimy tentacles that had her in a vice-like grip. Around her all she saw was darkness. She tried to scream but the iron grip covered her mouth. She looked around for the light. She had come here with it, surely it was nearby, ready to rescue her? Then she saw it, a small ball of white light, her friend, her companion…retreating. It was retreating into the darkness, growing smaller and smaller by the second, leaving her all by herself at the mercy of this…this thing. She was about to pass out when the tentacles loosened their grip. Right then Ginny realized they were not tentacles at all, but hands. Big and rough, a man's hands. Then the hands began to caress her, gently gliding over her bruised wrists, neck and face, soothing her. Ginny frantically glanced back at her retreating light, which was nowhere to be seen now. She was engulfed in darkness, alone, except for this gentle stranger. Soon her bruises began to stop hurting and the caresses were now making her skin all warm and fuzzy, like her blood had turned to hot liquid to chase away the biting cold. She gasped. She moaned, oh Draco…._

SCREEEEEEEEEEECH

Ginny woke with a start. She actually bolted upright in her bed, and loudly coughed as if to throw something unpleasant out of her system. She's had yet another weird dream, in a looong string of weird dreams, interrupted by, once again, the charmed muggle alarm clock. These days the muggle contraption came in handy more than Ginny wanted to admit. The closer the weekend approached, the harder it was to sleep, and wake up.

With a flick of her wand she shut off the alarm and got out of bed to stretch. She had an excruciatingly long day ahead of her. She, Ashan and their "assistant" Jason were still stumped with the Broomstock case, which still had no leads nor any satisfying conclusion in sight. Except for Alfreda's sneaked mind-boggling note and a mention of "red magic." If Ginny were at Hogwarts, she would be at the library right now, nose deep in dusty old tomes with fellow, preferably DADA members. Oh, who was she kidding, even then, the first thing she would do would be to run to Hermione with a bunch of questions, and it would be Hermione with her nose in a dusty old tome at the library, all by herself, not getting up until she had the whole thing figured out.

And it was Hermione she ran to even now, even in these times. They haven't seen each other face-to-face in years and years, even since before the floo network was dismantled during the fighting. The network was restored now, but it was closely monitored and Ginny didn't have a fireplace at her apartment anyway. Ginny had been out of touch with her family and friends for over three years, since she left home, until she got back in touch with them to let them know she was an auror now. ("Hey I'm an auror now. Miss you loads.") Owls, too, were closely monitored. The Weasleys had been certain that all their mail were personally read by high ranking Death Eaters, at least in the early days, maybe not now, when their lives in relative obscurity was spared all scrutiny.

When Ginny wanted to ask Hermione about "red magic," she wasn't sure if she could owl her, floo her from the office or even call her. Everything at the Ministry was closely monitored and recorded. She wanted to owl her, but her old instincts kicked in about including sensitive information in letters. It was Ken who came up with a solution actually. Ken, who she used to talk to every day, but now only occasionally, especially when she needed something, which she felt terribly guilty about. Ken, who was an expert in muggle artifacts, as much as Hermione was, came up with the idea of text messaging. He said if they used his cell phone, which he said had a SIM card he recycled every week, so even if someone managed to tap it they'll never get any permanent information, their conversations will be untraceable. Ken got a hold of a friend, who was all the way down in Surrey, to personally get a hold of Hermione, and tell her about the situation. Ginny was flabbergasted at all the loops they had to skip through, but in an hour she was supposed to be in her office with a cell phone in her hand expecting Hermione's text messages.

As she fried some eggs for her breakfast, she felt a bit melancholy. She was hoping to hear Hermione's voice, see her face, listen to that slight arrogance in her voice she got whenever she was distributing her hard-earned knowledge to people who were too lazy to read. It would be an affirmation that a part of her old life was still there, alive and untouched.

By the time she got to the Auror's office, Ashan was already there, lemon tea in hand reading the Today's Notices page of _The Daily Prophet_, which had a small snippet for the latest Broomstock auction.

"Rare Nineteenth Century artifacts auction held today," it read.

Britain's most reputed Broomstock Auctioneer's and Traders will hold an exclusive auction for rare nineteenth century charmed and transfigured magical artifacts today at the Broomstock ballroom. All items are at least a century and a half old, and the lowest bid will start at one thousand, two hundred and seventy three galleons.

This is the second part of Broomstock's magical artifact auctions this season, immediately following the widely successful Modern Magical Artifacts auction held last week.

All transactions for Broomstock are held in good faith. No new item introductions on the day of the auction. All are welcome. Attend to bid only. No spectators allowed. No loitering.

Auctions will begin at noon. Attendees expected at the ballroom thirty minutes before.

Broomstock was obviously doing just fine.

When Ashan saw her enter, his face lit up. First thing he said was "How long?"

"In ten minutes or so," Ginny said. "Where's Jason?"

"Oh, we got a call about a couple of boggarts terrorizing children, I sent him in for that. He won't be back till the evening, the call came from Sussex."

"Should we, close the door or something?"

Ashan smiled. "No, let's go to the lunch room."

Ever since Alfreda's clandestine note, they have been worried. It garnered that whatever they were onto was sensitive information, even to Ministry officials. They were constantly watching over their shoulders, securing all files related to the case, keeping newbie Jason away for his own safety, because if something went wrong, it would be him they'll come after first. It reminded Ginny of what the Ministry was like during the War, or at least what her father said the Ministry was like—full of spies for both sides, not knowing if you could trust your own right arm, confusing and terrifying orders from higher ups to follow, some officials abruptly quitting in terror, some aurors on the run for their lives.

Ginny had her own lemon tea by the time Ken's phone gave a gentle beep.

_Hello?_

Ginny smiled despite herself. Hermione, ever the polite.

_Hello Hermione. Ginny here. There's another auror with me, Ashan._

_Oh, hi. Your friend here tells me we only have fifteen minutes. I'll be brief._

_By all means. Ashan says hiya back. _

_Well, I tried to read up on this 'red magic' you mentioned, not an easy thing to do given that, most libraries around here have stopped circulating important magical history and dark arts books. _

Ginny imagined verbose Hermione tapping away at the miniature keypad to get all her thoughts out in a rush.

_But I found some side notes in my old NEWT Advanced Magical History textbook about an ancient __group of wizards who called themselves the Red Circle. They were active in Medieval Europe, around the time when plague and famine were causing widespread devastation. They believed that Merlin, you know _the _Merlin, had locked a part of his power away in one of his possessions so that in the future a worthy successor might unlock that power and be like him, that is to say, infinitely more powerful than the average wizard. Though Merlin was a real wizard, there's a lot of myth surrounding his life. This is just one of them. Merlin is considered the most powerful wizard ever, so for any witch or wizard to possess even a part of that power would make them unthinkably more adept at channeling magic. Anyway, the Red Circle went on this quest to acquire any and all family heirlooms that had a mystical history. This is of course, very problematic because most people simply make up histories for family heirlooms, only a few had any significant power, though not any extraordinary power to make great wizards. So these wizards went around paying exorbitant sums for little trinkets from wizarding families, and this quite famously made them the butt of many jokes. _

Ginny typed, "Really, that's it?"

_Well, not quite. Sure the Red Circle wizards were laughed at for paying a lot of money for basically trash, but some historians believe their work went beyond simply collecting. They actually believed that with Merlin's power, they would be able to find a cure for the plague and conjure food ending all famines. You have to understand, this was a very paranoid time. Most witches and wizards were taking extraordinary measures to avoid a certain death. The Red Circle seems quite tame compared to those who made human blood potions hoping it will cure the disease or went on killing sprees, thinking human sacrifice was the solution. Medieval historian Lord Kettlebank theorized that the Red Circle was experimenting with extracting mystical forces. Transferring your magical power to magical objects is not just a belief, it's an actual form of magic. For example, the Founders of Hogwarts transferred some of their power to the Sorting Hat to make it function the way they intended for a long time to come. This practice has long since been lost to many except a select few. Kettlebank thought that the Red Circle was forming a spell to reverse this. Instead of transferring one's magic to an object, they wanted to extract magic from objects other wizards have used. They thought this would make them able to absorb power. They were looking for these ancient artifacts, hoping to stumble onto, well, a magic power mine. _

Ginny and Ashan looked at each other.

_Kettlebank concluded this was ultimately a fruitless attempt. The Red Circle was not that prominent during the era, they had a very few members and the circle disbanded in a matter of decades. No one would even know about them if not for Kettlebank's book, _Extraordinary Measures in Desperate Times: Ridiculous Magical Cults in Medieval Times_. Later, during the early twentieth century, con artists came along with spells to falsify the value of magical artifacts, and these spells became known as Red Magic in certain banking circles, because you know of how members of the Red Circle were "conned" into paying gold for nothing. Mr. Weasley told me that. These days I cannot think of anyone who might take these red magic bollocks literally. _

"Is she always this professorial?" Ashan asked her.

"You have no idea."

_Thanks a lot Hermione. I think we just found a cave of thieves. _

_Really. Oh I have to go now. Well, your friend needs to go. Take care Ginny, we all love you. Everyone says hi. Hope you visit soon._

But before Ginny could say "same here" Hermione was gone.

Ashan began. "I think Broomstock is conning people. That might be what Alfreda meant."

"You know what I think, Ashan. I think these old bats have no idea about the real value of these little lost trinkets. I think Broomstock gets people to steal them because if they offered a price, people would be instantly curious about the real value of these unwanted objects and Broomstock would end up paying a hefty fee. And anyway who would care about a lost lead necklace, except for lonely old bats like Skoosy who have nothing else left but these trinkets. I think they are stuffing their pockets to the hem with this racket."

Ashan's eyes got wide. "You know, it's possible there's a lot more objects stolen because people, sane ones anyway, don't report missing music boxes."

"There's only one way to know."

"What do you mean?" Ashan asked.

Ginny only looked at him. Ashan's eyes got wide again. "Ginny, you don't mean, surely…"

"Yes, we will raid the place," Ginny said with certainty.

Ashan was less certain. "But, you know there haven't been any such raids since, you know. Well except for the time we raided Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And that time we raided the home of a wizard called Mundungus Fletcher, turned out everything there, including the house, was stolen. We actually had to disrobe the man by force because he was wearing a stolen gold-lined cloak….Anyway my point is, there's haven't been a raid of this caliber in a long time."

Ginny slumped back a little. "Well, I remember my father mentioning something about aurors raiding this shop in Knockturn Alley that used to sell dark magic objects…."

Ashan interrupted her. "I mean there haven't been a raid on a reputable establishment like Broomstock in, well, ever."

"We'll make the exception."

"Still we need to go through with the Minister's office, given that this is not some dubious little back alley shop. There's paperwork and we'll have to wait for Minister's approval, which takes like months, unless we can prove Broomstock poses an imminent threat to society or…."

"Or is about to definitely evade auror enforcement, I _know_ Ashan," Ginny said exasperatedly.

"All right, all right, I know you are passionate about these things," Ashan said putting his palms up in surrender. "You know, I'll go get the files so we can get started on the paperwork."

Ginny was mad. They will never get approval from the Minister's office, which would deny them for no reason other than the fact that the request came from _aurors_. They couldn't even get approval from the stupid property office.

Ashan came back with a stack of files and dumped it all on Ginny's desk. Ginny's heart sank even lower, and from Ashan's face he looked the same too.

_Unless…_

"Ashan, where is that newspaper you were reading, the one with the Broomstock auction notice."

"It's today at noon." Ginny plan slowly unfolded in her mind. "Let's apparate to Skoosy's."

"Why?"

"Where's her address? Just follow me."

Skoosy Pinnleweemp all but jumped right out of her chair when two aurors suddenly appeared in her living room. Ginny was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Ms. Pinnleweemp, but, have you read the newspaper today?

Flabbergasted, Skoosy only muttered a little "What?"

"Are you aware that there's another Broomstock auction today?"

With the mention of Broomstock, Skoosy seemed to have recovered her senses. She was back to her sniffling self. "Oh yes, I did. I wander if my box will be auctioned off. If they do, I'll never get it back. I can't even attend if I'm not bidding, and I don't have thousand galleons to waste on thieves."

Ginny smiled, this was what she wanted to hear. "Are you saying that you _know_ your property will be at this auction and you want the aurors to confiscate it for you before it's lost forever?"

Ashan looked at her, finally catching on.

"You can do that?" Skoosy said expectantly.

Ashan began, "Well, you seemed certain that…." But before he finished Skoosy cut in, in a high pitched voice. "Not seemed, I am certain they have my box. If aurors can go there, I want you to go there and get it for me before they sell it off."

Ashan knew what Ginny was up to. Though he looked uncertain, he was ready to follow Ginny's lead.

"Ginny, it's already 11.30," Ashan said glancing at the clock.

"All the better," Ginny said. Right now the guests will be arriving at the party, right before the aurors crashed it.

"Let's apparate to the Ministry, then to Broomstock," Ginny said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Ten minutes to noon. The Minister's Office._

"Sir," his Chief-of-Staff came panting. "Sir, they are already inside the building. They only came to the Ministry briefly to send a message to our office, and went right back. The officer we sent there says the security at the entrance told him two aurors came flashing badges and they had to let them inside. Our officer was not allowed inside without a badge."

"Tell him to wait outside. Go find the Labdeck, he's in charge of officials' conduct. Have him issue a notice."

His Chief-of-Staff still stood there. "What about…"

"Well we can't drag them out now can we?" he bellowed. "We've done all we can."

At least, he has done all he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Almost noon. Broomstock Ballroom. _

The venue was packed with elegantly dressed witches and wizards. There were overhead decorations, and little pamphlets flying around that included information about all items for auction. Ashan went through one of the pamphlets, while Ginny argued with a skinny old man who looked as if someone had bent him in two.

"We have very credible information that this place is selling stolen property. Under the authority of the Auror's Department, I demand that you gather all items for inspection. They are evidence now."

The old man looked at Ginny as if she were a raving mad dog with rabies. When he kept on gaping at her and made no move to do as was asked, Ginny asked him to see the person in charge.

"Take me to the owner," she said.

"Owner? No owner here today," the man croaked. "I am Caretaker Lewis. I represent the owner in his absence."

"Well, then," Ginny began, loudly so the man will hear her over the chitter chatter of the ballroom. "Take me to your inventory. I have to confiscate it."

The man looked absolutely horrified. "Why that is _outrageous_…"

"I will have to arrest you in front of all these people if you don't cooperate…."

If it was possible, the man looked even more scandalized. Before he began to croak his protests, a well-dressed wizard, who looked somewhat of an auror himself came to Ginny.

"Aurors, the owner would like a word with you. If you may….," the new man indicated to his left while smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Lewis the caretaker, looking pale and angry and stunned, looked between the two of them. The new man gave him a warning glance before he escorted Ginny and Ashan through a well-carpeted corridor.

They arrived at a small office, not at all grandiose enough to belong to an owner of such an enterprise as Broomstock. It was small, dingy, and Ginny could only see a large, elaborately carved desk with some golden decorations, and a very old man with snowy hair slumped in a matching chair.

"I am the owner of Broomstock," he introduced himself in a raspy voice without standing up. "I am terribly sorry for any inconvenience my staff might have caused you," he continued, sounding not at all sorry, "but I am more than willing to help you. I believe you are here about a stolen artifact on our inventory?"

Ginny didn't know how this man could have known about their conversation with the caretaker that quick, but she answered yes, cutting to the chase. She also noticed that the man's eyes kept flickering left and right, as if someone was listening in on them.

"I know it is in your right to intervene in cases such as this," the old man continued. "So you have a list of our inventory about to be on auction in your companion's hands. All our inventory on this site is listed on there. If you can identify the item in question, I will gladly lead you to our storage. If not, without a warrant, I will have to kindly ask you to vacate our premises, as you are now allowed in here by law."

Ginny went red. Ashan looked at her, almost as pale as the old man's hair. "Um, Auror Weasley, I've looked at this list, _thrice_, but the item is not listed here."

Ginny was now as red as her hair. Sometimes, she loved to jump to conclusions, and quickly regretted them with fury. The old man smiled sleekly and indicated the door. "I believe a Ministry official is waiting outside for you."

Once outside, Ginny's fury quickly became confusion. Where had the owner come from, especially given that the caretaker insisted the owner was absent; when had he learned why they were there and how had he managed to kick them out like he had a professional Representor there? Usually, in such cases, people tended to show their inventory, just to prove they are innocent, _if_ they are innocent.

Right then she realized they had left without getting the owner's name.

"Back to square one," Ashan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

His day had begun rather quietly. Sure, today was the day he had to review all foreign intelligence reports, which tended to be tedious and boring, not to mention infuriating if any of his staff showed even the tiniest bit of incompetence. But he was in a good mood. Only two days to Sunday, he thought, smiling to himself, and he had a riveting surprise planned for her.

He began his morning leisurely, tenderly (ha, him and tenderly in one sentence) thinking of a delicious dream he had had of a certain redhead. His staff these days were quite perplexed at his good mood, unhealthily used to his sour moods.

Well, things were going just fine, at least until it was closer to lunchtime and a certain phone call ruined his day for him. Curse him for expecting at least a mediocre level of competency from his subordinates who were increasingly proving incapable of handling even the simplest of tasks. Who was he, their mother, to fix everything every time they screwed up? He really really wanted to torture someone that day, and one of the brothers, or maybe even all of them, were definitely in for it.

Red hot senseless fury flashed behind his eyes. He could no longer concentrate on the pile of paperwork in front of him. Even though he knew the lieutenant he had discharged would more than take care of this ridiculous situation, the anger came rolling in. He had way more important things to handle than this.

He threw down his quill and signed. Given the parties involved, he knew he had to personally review the situation before things got screwed up even more.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
